Winning Back Evil
by demongrl201
Summary: *CHAPTER 2 UP*Dan comes back but he's not the same old Dan he's teamed up with Cole to try to turn Piper evil. Phoebe and Cole are not together. Prue is alive. and Piper and Leo ar toether but not married. Please read and review!
1. Teaser

A/N: Ok, this if my Charmed fic. so please give me so comments . I'm also going to try to make this like twenty chapters but I need reviews even if you think it's bad just give me comments. OK now to the point of this fic. I'm going to have Dan come back but he's still going to know that they are witches, but somehow he teams up with Cole to try to lure Piper into the evil magic, and for all you Phoebe lovers Cole and Phoebe are not together. Prue is still alive and Piper and Leo are together, but not married yet. OK let's begin.

Piper ran down the staircase quickly with her hair wet and a hair clip in between her teeth. Her and Leo, her whitelighter and lover, were up all night doing you know what and she over slept which wasn't a good thing when you have a hot band that might be playing at your club.

Taking her hair thing out of her mouth she yelled to anyone that was listening "Could someone get my keys?" she pulled her hair up in a ponytail and walked into the kitchen where Phoebe and Prue were sitting at the table.

"Someone was up late last night" Prue said with a sly smile while biting into her beagle.

" Ya could you tell Leo to stop groaning so loud it's kind of annoying" Phoebe said while not looking up from the newspaper.

"Very funny ok umm... I have to go to the club if Leo orbs in tell him to meet me there and I'll be back later" Piper picked up her keys and left the back door.

"OK this is weird I'm usually the one busy" Prue said while giving Phoebe a weird look.

" I know it's like Super Piper except without the flying because you know that's my thing" Phoebe said .

"Should we be concerned?" Prue said.

"No she's fine she's just getting into her work a lot lately." Phoebe said.

" Ya I hope so" Prue said while watching Piper get into her car from outside the window.

In P3 Piper is there talking to the manager of the band. She's trying to persuade him into letting them play in the club even though it's not that big yet.

"Please....look once I put a notice in the paper people will come I promise" Piper said with her most desperate look.

" and if they don't come?" The manager said.

" I'll umm... uhh... do the hokey pokey" laughs a bit but there's no reaction from the manager " Ok not a joke type... listen would you at least consider I mean you said you wanted to play somewhere new and this certainly is new".

" I'll see" he hands her a card " Call me when more people come." and with that he stood up and left.

"Argh" Piper said while banging her head down on the counter.

Leo orbed in with blue and white lights encircling him. He walks over to Piper and starts massaging her shoulders. "Hard day?"

Pip lifted her head up and swirled around to face him " you have no idea".

" You said you wanted me to meet you here?" He said with Piper still in his arms.

" Ya ummm... I was wondering if my sexy man can help a little girl like me lift some boxes" Piper said in a baby voice.

" Well I don't know what will this sexy man get in return?" Leo asked pulling Piper closer to him.

" Well let's see what I got" Piper kisses him slowly.

In the background you see Dan watching from the stairs then running out.

In the underworld. Dan appears and we see Cole sitting on a rock.

" Ah... Dan you have returned." he stood up and starting to walk towards him.

" I have found her sir but she was with Leo" Dan says.

"Well that's not good you can't win her back and if you don't win her back then I have no evil witch partner."

" I'll try again Cole I promise and I will not fail" Dan said.

A/N: OK what do you think good or bad? If your not clear with this here's a summary . Piper is the most vulnerable because Phoebe hates Cole and Prue will never fall for something like that and Piper still has a little feelings for Dan.

TBC?


	2. Family Dinner

A/N: OK I'm back for another chapter. But I really need more reviews from people so I can continue this and hopefully finish . Thank you if you Laruen, Prue Halliwell, katie,and Wannabe Piper for reviewing and if i forgot you I'm sorry it just sort of depends on what time of the day i write this and the reviews I get, but you will be put in the next chapters thank you ( now doesn't that want to make you review? hehe). In this Chapter, Piper and Dan will meet up but she doesn't know his plan. We will learn more about Cole and Dan's plan. And Phoebe has a not so good premonition. 

Piper headed for the grocery store for some ingredients for the dinner she was going to cook for her family. She hadn't cooked in a while because she'd been so busy so she wanted to make herself useful and cook. As Piper headed down the aisle with her buggy half way full she was caught by surprise by a man tapping her on the shoulder.

"Dan?!?" Piper said starring at him in shock.

"What no hug?" Dan said smiling as Piper reached over and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my how are you?" Piper said.

"Pretty good and you look good yourself...not saying you never look good" Dan said blushing a bit.

Piper laughed " I understood what you meant".

They both stood there in an awkward silence just starring at each other.

"So what brings you make here?" Piper said while putting her hands in her front pockets.

"Well since their building the new library I kind of got a job as a construction person" Dan said.

" That's cool" Piper said " So you want to come to dinner and have like a reunion type thing?" 

" Sure... What time?" Dan said smiling.

"Seven?" Piper said.

"I'll be there... see you later" Dan turned around and walked away grinning evilly.  
"Oh boy won't this be pleasant" Piper said and went to the check out line.

Dan walked into the cavern happily knowing that he had accomplished his task. To get reacquainted with Piper and what better than a family dinner. Cole appeared in the blink of an eye.

"So how did it go?" Cole asked.

"Perfect I got to go to a family dinner and see them all" Dan said.

"Well you do know the next step is to make them trust you "Cole said.

"Yes I know I'm not an idiot I just don't see why we have to turn her evil?" Dan said.

"Well firstly because If we turn her evil then that destroys the Charmed ones and you get Piper back and all three of us rule the underworld. "Cole said.

" But can't you do that without her?" Dan asked.

"No!" Cole walked over to Dan and got in his face " The Charmed ones are the only witches that have stopped me and I am going to succeed. Do you understand?" Cole said angrily.

Dan quickly shook his head quickly for fear if loosing his life.

Back at the manner Piper and Leo are in a heated discussion of why exactly Dan has to attend this dinner.

"Because he was just there and I haven't seen him in a long time" Piper said.

" But he hates me remember?" Leo said. 

" So? he's not going to break up nothing can ok?" Piper moves closer to Leo.

"Ok" Leo and Piper kissed.

" Now go on and get ready while I cook." Piper said and Leo left.

Dan arrived at the door at exactly seven. And rang the door bell. He waited patiently and he could here the girls fighting over lip stick.

Prue opened the door " Hey Dan" they hugged.

Phoebe ran over " Dan how are you?" she practically jumped on him.

"I'm good" Dan said trying to breath.

They all walked into the dinning room and Piper came out with a couple trays of food.

"Geez Piper think you made enough?" Leo said.  
"Well actually no but do you want me to make some more?" Piper said kidding around.

"Please No" Phoebe said.

Dan couldn't help but laugh.

They all laughed and talked over dinner and Leo got very jealous. Dan left around eleven.

Phoebe headed up stairs when she spotted a coat and picked it up when she got a premonition of someone with Piper's power killing Prue.

A/N: Well what do you think? Please review and let me know. Summary of the Chapter. Piper meets Dan again and he comes over for dinner and Phoebe gets a premonition of someone with Piper's power killing Prue but she doesn't know it's actually Piper killing Prue.

TBC?


End file.
